The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electrical energy measurement instrument, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electrical energy measurement instrument, and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device suitable for preventing an increase in circuit size.
An electrical energy measurement instrument that measures electrical energy detects changes in strength of a magnetic field that is generated as an electric current flows through a power line by using an inductor and then calculates the electrical energy from the detection result.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-52470 discloses a technique related to an electrical energy measurement instrument. A sensor device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-52470 includes an inductor formed in a wiring layer(s) of a semiconductor device and a shield that is also formed in a wiring layer(s) of the semiconductor device so as to surround the inductor. The shield is disposed in order to prevent external noises from affecting the inductor (or prevent noises caused in the inductor from affecting external components) and is formed over three layers including the layer in which the inductor is formed and layers above and below that layer.